Two Broken Hearts
by crittle247
Summary: Just something that poped in my head when i heard a song. Its a Jesse Lexa story, but not a happy one. I hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE read it and REVIEW.


Two Broken Hearts

By: 4Christ247

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to whoever owns "Mutant X,"

Author's Note: I wrote this story when I heard a song called, "Are you ever going to love Me?" By Jimmy Wayne. When I heard it I immediately thought of Jesse and Lexa, and I had to put it in my story. Jesse's letter is the song, so I can't take any credit for it. So I hope you like this story, please review I love to hear what you guys think of my stories.

* * *

_Jesse,_

_I have met someone else, and fallen deeply in love with him. __I never want to see, hear, or speak to you ever again. Never!_

_Lexa_

Lexa did not speak at all, but bitterness and sadness consumed her. She did not want to send him this e-mail, but she had no choice. She knew Jesse would go on. He would read this e-mail, hurt for some time. But he'd find someone new, marry her, and live happy ever after. And who knows, he'd probably would become a father too. But that thought hurt Lexa so much that tears started to roll down her face.

* * *

Jesse's stomach was filled with butterflies as he opened the e-mail. It had been a while since she had written to him. Ever since the Dominion had re-located her, writing back and forth was the only way they could talk. He laughed, it was such a simple e-mail, but he was still nerves.

"Jesse" it had began and ended with "Lexa". He could not believe what he was reading, that he kept reading it over and over again. He read each word so carefully, but could not take in what she was saying. How could this happen? Her last e-mail was filled with so much love-love for him.

'_Oh Lexa' _his heart cried _'how could you do this to us...to me? We loved each other. But now it's just me.'_

Jesse realized how true it was. Lexa might have fallen in love with someone else, but he would never. The pain squeezed his heart like it had become massed. He looked at the e-mail once again. And once again pain tore through him making a sob brake from his throat.

Shalimar came walking into Jesse's room to tell him dinner was ready, only to find him at his desk crying. "Jesse what happened? What's the matter?" She asked as she immediately went to his side. He told her the whole story but felt no relief. Showing her the e-mail, Shalimar started to cry as she read it. Cried for the shattered heart Lexa so coldly broke.

"I thought she really loved me, Shal. I thought she could have been the one."

"I know on Brennan is waiting." Shalimar said urging him to eat. But in the first time he wasn't hungry. And right now he didn't think he'd ever be hungry again.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Jesse did not eat, he only drank. He would go to clubs or lay in his bed, trying to drink away her memories. Neither Shalimar nor Brennan could do anything. Jesse loved her with every fiber in him. And at one point they thought she loved him just the same. But they guess they were wrong.

One night with a bottle in his hand, Jesse made his way to the computer. His eyes were red, and trials from recent tears were slowly drying.

_Tell me what else can I do_

_Tell me what else can I say_

_The closer that I get to you_

_The further you push me away_

_Till I don't know where to go_

_And I don't know why I stay_

_Do you even care_

_Or am I some little game you play?_

_I never know how you feel_

_I can't read your mind_

_I just keep waiting_

_Am I just wasting time?_

Jesse had to stop tying. His eyes were so watery he could not see the screen because tears were once again falling. His breathing became rigged. Sobs kept escaping from his throat, but he kept typing.

_Are you ever gonna need me _

_Like I need you?_

_Are you ever gonna want me _

_The way I want you to?_

_I know that you love me_

_Oh I know down deep you do_

_But are you ever gonna love me_

_The way I love you?_

He pushed send right away or he knew that he'd probably delete it, thinking it wont do any good. But she needs to know how he really felt. He hoped that after this he can start moving on. Because life has been patiently waiting for him, and how he prayed that he can go on without hurting.

* * *

"We really need to do something Brennan, I hate to see him like this." Shalimar said holding back the tears, as they sat in the kitchen.

"There's nothing we really can do. We can't tie him down and force him to eat."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Shal said as she started to leave.

"It wont do any good Shal. He is like a stone wall. Nothing can get through to him!" Brennan yelled to Shalimar as she was already down on the bottom floor.

"Jesse I don't care what you say. You are coming with me and eat some food." Shalimar demanded as she walked into the room.

"Ok Shal." Jess said standing up, but almost fell over. "I'm ok." He said very drunk, as he made his way to the door. But with all that alcohol in him, with no water or food, Jesse pasted out as he fell into Shalimar's arms.

"Should we put him into the lab?" Shalimar asked.

"No his bed will be fine. But I think we should hook him up to an IV. Put some fluids into his system."

"Ok I'll go get that." In a few moments, they had Jesse on his bed with the IV hooked up.

* * *

The next couple of days Jesse laid in his bed, not really moving. Shalimar was always by his side, but they still kept the IV hooked up.

"Shal." Jesse said very weak and tired.

"Ya."

"Check my e-mail for me, please"

"Ok" She moved over to the computer and in a moment, she was scrolling through all his e-mail.

"Is there any from Lexa?"

"No there isn't, sorry."

"Shal, can you type something up for me?"

"Sure, What?"

"Are you ever going to love me?"

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Send it to Lexa?"

"Please, and save it. So everyday, until you let me get out of this bed, you can send it to her."

"Everyday Jess?"

"Everyday, until she writes back. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can. Now go get some sleep."

"Ok" Jesse closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Lexa sat down at her desk and looked through her e-mail. There was a lot of junk mail, some from the Dominion, but that was not what stopped her heart. One was from him. She slowly opened it. She looked at the size of it. At first she thought _'did he not get my last e-mail?' _But as she read it, she realized that he did get it, and he still love her. Lexa started to cry. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but she just couldn't.

Just then her computer told her she just got a new e-mail. It was from him again. "Are you going to love me?" That was all he wrote, but it still made her heart to keep screaming "I Love you, Jesse! I love you!" But there was nothing she could do. The Dominion did not like how things were turning out between them. And if she and Jesse would continue their relationship, the Dominion will eliminate one of them. And she knew it would not be her.

Everyday she was hunted by those seven words, "Are you ever going to love me? Are you ever going to love me? Are you ever going to love me?"

Until her heart could not take it any more of the painful memory, that she had lost him by hurting him.

_I don't love you Jesse Kilmartin. I never have _

_and I never will. Why can't you see that? _

_You were too trusting. And like I said from the _

_very beginning "Don't let people in to easy, it's a _

_sure way to get yourself killed." Now if you keep _

_obsessing like this you'll kill yourself. Your _

_wasting your time, and Stop wasting mine! _

_I DON'T LOVE YOU!_

Sending it, she hoped he'll get the message and leave her alone and get on with his life, and find that perfect wife and get married.

* * *

"Hey Jesse ready to go..." Brennan stopped talking when he saw Jesse at his computer, staring at the screen. "Are you ok bro?"

Taking one more look at the e-mail he turned to Brennan and got up. "Ya I'm just fine." He said leaving. Brennan quickly looked at his screen and saw what Jesse was reading.

"Hey Bren, what are you doing, and where is Jess?"

"He's at the car, but look at this." He said pointing at the screen.

"What...oh on."

"I know, come on lets go." Brennan said leading her to the car.

"Jesse are you sure you are ok?" Shalimar asked as Brennan and herself came back to the table.

"Never better." He said as he drank his third beer.

"We saw the e-mail, Jess. We know what she wrote." Brennan said.

"I'm fine ok. I don't need you to keep reminding me that she doesn't love me." Anger filled his voice so fast that it scared the two. "That all this time she was messing with me, making me think and feel that she loved me as much as I did. Everyday I try to forget about her and somebody says something, or I see something that reminds me of her. And it strikes a never, hits a vain. You think from all the dam tears I've cried this broken heart of pain wouldn't have to carry her memory, but it dose." And just as fast as his anger came, it left. Making him talk just a bit higher then a whisper. "Its still hard to believe that she's really gone...I'm going to get another drink." Jesse got up and headed to the bar, leaving since in his wake.

"I didn't know that it still bothered him so much." Brennan said.

"He loved her, he still dose. I don't think he'll really get over her. I wish we can help him."

"I think we should never bring up Lexa again or say anything that will remind him of her."

"That's going to be hard Brennan, Very hard."

"I know."

* * *

Jesse was walking back to the table, when he spotted her. Sitting at a table all by herself. He just froze. It had been months since the last time he had seen her. He started to walk to her. When their eyes met, Lexa quickly got up and made her way to the back exit.

"Lexa!"

Brennan and Shalimar were talking at the table when they heard Jesse yell Lexa's name. They both looked at each other and tried to make their way to Jesse as fast as they could.

"Lexa Stop!" Jesse yelled once he got out side.

"What do you want Jesse?" She said with her back to him.

"Do you love me?"

"I told you already-"

"I need to hear it from your lips. Do you love me? Did you ever love me?" Her back was still to him, hiding the tears which were coming down her face. There was a pause as she tried to collect herself.

"I never loved you Jesse. I don't love you!" She said turning around.

"But all those times-"

"I was playing around with you. You are so gullible. It was fun."

"So you never even felt anything?"

"NO! Dammit Jesse! Why can't you see that? I don't love you . Now leave me the hell alone!" Lexa took her ring off and with her finger shot her laser, making the ring shatter into a thousand pieces as it fell to the ground.

"Good-Bye Jesse." Lexa turned around and left with out a second thought. Jesse wanted to cry-brake down. But he didn't want her to see him so weak.

So with anger he yelled, "Fine! Go! I don't need you! It was stupid to ever believe an Ice Queen like yourself can ever love or show any emotions of it!" But Lexa kept walking. Jesse threw the bottle, that was in his hand, against the wall, shattering on impact. The broken pieces fell to the ground and the beer followed, dripping slowly to the ground. Looking at Lexa one last time, Jesse turned around and walked the opposite direction. Both had tear drops on their face.

Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other as they stood in the door way. They saw the whole thing, but their presents was unknowing to the two. Brennan saw that look on Shalimar's face. "Leave him alone Shal, if he wants to talk he'll come to you." Brennan said as he went back into the bar.

Shalimar took one more look at the two shattered hearts, that were left in the cold dark ally, never to be put back together again. Two lives that will never be able to forget the other, lay on that forgotten street.

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe it came to this,_

_two broken hearts one good-bye kiss._

_Is this all that's left of me and you..._


End file.
